Lady Hot shot
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Armada AU Hot shot is really a girl disguised by Optimus who promised her mom and dad that he would protect her. When the others find out are they surprised. But when the Decepticons find out Megatron wants to take her so she can be his adopt son Starscream's wife. Starscream finds out his true Autobot heritage. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Armada AU Hot shot is really a girl disguised by Optimus who promised her mom and dad that he would protect her. When the others find out are they surprised. But when the Decepticons find out Megatron wants to take her so she can be his adopt son Starscream's wife. Starscream finds out his true Autobot heritage. What will happen?_

chapter 1 The secret is out

Hot shot was busy in 'his' room. In fact Hot shot wasn't a he, Hot shot was a she! Hot shot kept her true gender secret. Optimus prime knew. He took care of her after her parents were killed. Hot shot did her best to her true identity a secret. But her female like habits were starting to get in the way. Like yesterday...

"Hurry up Hot shot I really gotta go!." Smokescreen said banging on the door.

"Pardon me for moisturizing!" Hot shot said.

"Huh?" Smokescreen said.

"Which is what have to do after I shave." Hot shot said coming out.

"Shave what one of them hairless earth cats?" Smokescreen said as he rushed in after Hot shot walked out.

Present day.

Hot shot was practicing with Scavenger. "You are doing great Hot shot," Scavenger said.

"Thanks." Hot shot said.

At the end of the day. Hot shot was taking off the armor that made her look like a guys and took off her voice changer. Then she went to bed. Hot shot heard someone coming into her room. She quickly put on her voice changer. "Who is it?" Hot shot said.

"It's just me." Optimus said.

"Oh Optimus," Hot shot said taking it off. "It's getting harder and harder keeping my true gender a secret." She told him.

"I think so too I think it is time to show the others who you really are." Optimus said.

"Okay." She said.

"We will do it when the kids arrive first thing in the morning." Optimus said.

Meanwhile on the Decepticon moon base. Demolisher was doing research at the computer. "This is boring job trying to hack into old Autobot files." he said. "Hey it's that young Autobot Hot shot's file I bet there is somethings in there that might be helpful hopefully." Demolisher said and took a sip of energon and when he saw what he saw on medical report and Hot shot's birth certificate he spit out his energon.

"What the huh? Hot shot is a girl?" Demolisher said. He hacked in further and it confirmed Hot shot was female. "Megatron has to hear this." He said getting up.

Demolisher went into the throne room. "What is it Demolisher?" Megatron asked as he scratched himself.

"Megatron I hacked into the to Autobot files like you asked I was looking at the one about the young soldier Hot shot and found something interesting." Demolisher said.

"Well out with it!" Megatron shouted.

"Well sir read it and turns out Hot shot is a girl." Demolisher said.

"How can that be?" Megatron said.

"I agree that is weird." Wheeljack said.

"Here I printed out the files even a copy of Hot shot's birth certificate." Demolisher said handing it over.

Megatron looked at it and got an evil grin on his face. "This is perfect she will be the perfect wife for my adopted son Starscream." Megatron said.

"Good idea sir." Demolisher said.

 _Well I guess I won't be getting Revenge on her anymore._ Wheeljack thought.

At the Autobot base.

Optimus gathered the crew. Jetfire, Side swipe, Scavenger, Blurr, Red alert, Smokescreen and the kids. "Hey Optimus where's Hot shot?" Rad asked.

"You know how the humans say if hide something do it in plain sight?" Optimus asked.

"Yes," Rad said.

"Hey Hot shot come here." Optimus said.

A femme that looked like Hot shot came out Side swipe almost dropped his gun. "You made him look like a girl?" Jetfire asked trying not to laugh.

"I am a girl." Hot shot said.

"Bro you're a SHE!" Side swipe said.

Hot shot nodded. "Everyone meet Hottina Shotilla. Sorry we had to fool all of you but I promised her parents I would protect her." Optimus said.

"Optimus do you have Hot shot's medical records and birth certificate?" Red alert asked.

"Yes here." Optimus said handing them over.

Red alert looked at them. Then he looked at the CNA that recently came off of Hot shot. They all said Hot shot was female.

"Hot shot is a girl' Red alert said.

"Do we have to call you Hottina Shotilla?' Jetfire asked.

"No!" Hot shot said.

"Well you always be a boy to me Hot shot." Smokescreen said.

"Thanks I think," Hot shot said punching Smokescreen in the arm.

"Ow, you hit hard for a girl." Smokescreen said.

Hot shot laughed.

"How about I call you sis." Side swipe said.

"Okay," Hot shot said.

The next day. There was a fight. "Hey Optimus we found out something about Hot shot that she is a girl." Megatron said. "It seems you decided to show everyone." Megatron said.

"If you are thinking about taking her I won't let you." Optimus said.

"Oh yeah!" Megatron said.

"Try me!" Optimus said.

Tidal wave grabbed Hot shot. "Hey let me go!" Hot shot snapped.

"We have what we want let's go!" Megatron said and warped away with Hot shot.

"NO!" Optimus said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Starscream the protector

Hot shot was in the Decepticon base. She was angry and frightened. Tidal wave put her roughly on the ground. Hot shot tried to escape but Megatron blocked it. "Sorry but you are staying here. My adopted son Starscream knows you're a girl and you will be his wife." Megatron said.

"I don't want to stay here!" Hot shot said.

"Tough!" Megatron said. "Oh Starscream I brought Hot shot. Your bride to be." Megatron called.

Starscream came in. He saw Hot shot she looked scared. Starscream approached slowly. Hot shot prepared herself for harm. But it never came. Starscream was helping her to her feet. "Come I will show you where you are going to stay." Starscream said. Hot shot got up and followed.

"I don't understand why are you being nice to me?" She asked.

"Because un like the other Decepticons I have conscience I want you to feel right at home." Starscream said showing her to corridors.

Hot shot looked around the new space a little unsure. "I worried what will my friends say? What will the other Decepticons do?" Hot shot asked starting to cry. "I want to go home!" Hot shot cried.

"Now calm down everything will be alright." Starscream said and handed her a hankie.

Hot shot took it and dried her optics and blew her nose. "There now you will be alright I will keep you safe from the other Decepticons. I will try to help you feel at home." Starscream said.

"I hope you're not going to you know." Hot shot said.

"No I believe that is the right that would belong to your husband once you are married to him." Starscream said.

Hot shot breathed the sigh of relief. "Thank you." She said.

Hot shot was trying to get comfortable in her new bed. It was big and comfy but the Decepticon base was scary and strange. It was full of Decepticons who knew what they were thinking.

Megatron was having a dream about ruling the universe and having a young grandson who would one day rule.

Starscream was having a restless night like Hot shot was. He wanted to keep her safe. He always felt different from the other Decepticons for some reason.

For the past three weeks Hot shot had been living at the Decepticon base. Starscream was doing a good job at keeping her safe. That night Starscream and Hot shot were hacking the computer. Starscream wanted to find out more about who he was. Which Megatron refuses to tell him. They found Starscream's file and what they see on it is shocking. Starscream was an Autobot from birth and when he was born Megatron took him. Even though he allowed Starscream's parents to live he still took the child.

Starscream was shocked. He knew what he had to do. He had to join the Autobots and help save the minicons and find his real family. Megatron heard of this and tried to stop Hot shot and Starscream from escaping.

Both Hot shot and Starscream managed to escape. They were safe and sound. Optimus and the other Autobots found them. They tried to attack Starscream. Hot shot stood in front of Starscream. "Attack Starscream you attack me! He protected me from the other Decepticons at the base!" Hot shot shouted.

The Autobots lowered their weapons. Hot shot and Starscream told them what they discovered. Red alert looked at Starscream's processor and found a Decepticon code blocker it was blocking the Autobot coding Red alert removed it in a flash. Starscream's processor flooded with the Autobot code and he begged for forgiveness. Optimus told him all was forgiven.

At the base Starscream got Autobot symbols. Red alert took Starscream's CNA to identify it to his parents and find them.

Starscream and Hot shot had fallen in love during all that time. Optimus smiled and nodded. He knew Hot shot's parent would be proud of her.

Two weeks later. Two fliers with Autobot symbols came. Starscream came up. "Hi I'm..." Starscream began to say.

"Starscream?" The femme said.

"How do you know my name?" Starscream asked.

"How we know you're our child." The femme said.

"Megatron took you away from us when you were a sparkling." The mech said. "Who is this fine young lady?" He asked his son.

"This is Hot shot." Starscream said.

"Nice to meet you Hot shot I am Slipstream." The femme said.

"I am Duskwind." The mech said.

"Nice to meet you both." Hot shot said. Optimus came up. "This is my caretaker Optimus he took care of me when the cons killed my parents when I was only 2." Hot shot said.

"Nice to meet you." They said.

Hot shot and Starscream looked pretty happy that Starscream's parents and Optimus were getting along.

The months began to pass. Soon three weeks later Megatron was killed the one who did it was Starscream. The war was declared over. Autobots and Decepticons formed alliances to help rebuild Cybertron. Optimus and his crew stayed on earth.

Starscream proposed to Hot shot two weeks later they had been dating for almost a year and half. Hot shot said yes.

Soon there was going to be an Autobot wedding!

There were things to get ready. Hot shot had to get a dress, Starscream had to get a suit. They had to get a wedding cake for the bots and a cake for the humans. They had to pick out rings. They picked out date which was 4 months way. Starscream chose Jetfire to be his best man. Hot shot chose Moonracer a new arrival to be her maid of honor.

Four months later. Everything was finally ready. Starscream was waiting at the altar he had butterflies big ones with big wings. Hot shot came down the aisle. She stood beside Starscream. They said their vows and said the big. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." he told them. The two of them kissed. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Skyston." he said. Everyone cheered.

After the wedding Starscream and Hot shot went off on there honeymoon.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

It had been a while and all the bots and cons were busy finding Minicons. Starscream and Hot shot were so happy together. Hot shot had just come back from Red alert he told her that she was pregnant.

She was so happy she couldn't wait to tell Starscream.

This was very specail this would be the first sparkling born in a long time.

Hot shot found Starscream reading a book. She came to him and put her arms around him. "Hello my dear how did the check up with Red alert go?" Starscream asked.

"It went alright." she said. Then she kissed him. "I have some great news." she said.

"What is it?' he asked.

"I'm pregnant." she said.

"Huh?!" he said. He looked shocked. "We're going to have a sparkling?" he asked.

"Yes we are." Hot shot said.

He spun her around. "This is wonderful!" he said.

"I know I am so excited." Hot shot said.

Starscream and Hot shot began to prepare for their sparkling. They were pretty excited. Today was a big day, it was going to be Hot shot's first prenatal check up. "Okay you two the sparkling has been doing great so far. I will use a fetal Doppler and the ultra sound to check on it." Red alert said. Red alert got the fetal Doppler out.

"Now the sparkling's spark beat will sound just like a cyber rail or an earth train." Red alert said.

"They both sound the same." Hot shot said.

"I know they do." Red alert said. He placed the fetal Doppler on Hot shot's middle.

Hot shot prepared herself because she knew what miscarriage was. She learned about it in school when she took a class about child development. A small but quick sound was heard. Red alert smiled he knew what that sound was it was the sparkling's spark. "Hear that?" Red alert asked.

Starscream and Hot shot nodded. "That is the little one's spark." Red alert said. Then Red alert did the ultra sound. They saw a tiny little thing on the screen "That is the cyber-embryo." Red alert said. Then he pointed at something. "That is it's little spark beating as you can see it is very rapid." Red alert said.

"It's so cute and tiny." Hot shot said.

"It sure is." Starscream said.

"Yes it's about the size of alloy peanut." Red alert said. "But it will get bigger. It will get even bigger after it's born." he said. "Everything checks out okay both of you are healthy." he said.

Hot shot then looked a little green. "Hot shot sweetie are you okay?" Starscream asked.

"I feel a little queasy." Hot shot said.

"Don't worry it's a normal part of pregnancy." Red alert said.

After a couple months Hot Shot began to show. Everyone could tell she was pregnant. Her adoptive brother Side swipe loved to put his hands on her belly. Hot shot and Starscream saw how much Side swipe was helping them out. "Looks like I know who want to be our child's god father." Starscream said.

"Yes Side swipe would be a great god father he is so sweet." Hot shot said.

"Yeah, he sure is." Starscream said.

After a couple of months they were going to find out the gender of their sparkling. Red alert took a look at the ultra sound. "Looks like a seeker like the father." Red alert said.

"That's great," Hot shot said. The she thought about something. "What about the wings won't it make delivery difficult?" she said.

"No it won't," Starscream said. "The wings fold against the back as deliver begins to ease it's passage." he said.

Hot shot sighed with relief.

"What's the gender?" Starscream asked.

"Congratulations it's a girl." Red alert said.

"Wow!" Hot shot and Starscream said.

"I know you will make a great uncle like the other Autobots and Decepticons." Starscream said.

"Yes and at the baby shower in two days we have a surprise for Side swipe." Hot shot said.

"Whatever the surprise is I know he'll like it." Red alert said.

The baby shower was about to begin. Everyone was getting things ready. Everyone was having a good time. They were excited that Hot shot and Starscream were having a girl.

This was big. Side swipe came over he had a cuddly plush giraffe for the sparkling. "Side swipe we have something to tell you." Starscream said.

"What is it?" Side swipe asked.

"You're going to be the god father of our daughter." Hot shot said.

"Me? Really?" Side swipe said.

"Yes you have been such a big help to Starscream and I in preparing for the sparkling." Hot shot said.

"Yes and we know you will be a great god father to our little girl." Starscream said.

"Thanks, I will do my best to be a good god father." Side swipe said.

Everything was ready for the sparkling. It would be 2 more months until the sparkling would be born their was still much to do.

Two months passed by quickly. Hot shot was due any day now. She was a little worried about the delivery. "Don't worry Hot shot." Starscream said.

"Okay, but it's hard not to." she said.

That night everyone was fast asleep. Hot shot tossed and turned. Then she woke up. "Oh! AH!" she said groaned and breathed heavily. She knew it was time the sparkling was coming. She shook Starscream awake. "Starscream it's time." she said.

Starscream got up and commed Red alert.

"What's going on?" Red alert asked.

"Hot shot's in labor!" Starscream said.

"Okay I'll be in the med bay waiting for you." Red alert said.

Starscream helped Hot shot to the med bay. Optimus saw Starscream and Hot shot heading for the med-bay.

"Is it time?" Optimus asked.

"Yes Hot shot is going to have the sparkling." Starscream said.

"Okay I will let everyone know." Optimus said.

"Great," Starscream said.

Once in the med bay Hot shot was laying down on the bed. She was in a lot of pain. Starscream was holding her hand. Red alert was looking at everything. "Hot shot everything looks good so far it might be a couple more hours okay." Red alert said.

After three hours had passed Red alert checked on everything again. "Okay Hot shot you're ready." Red alert said. "On the next contraction you're going to have push." he said.

Hot shot did so and soon a cute little girl sparkling was born.

Hot shot was smiling down at the little girl she held in her arms. "Isn't she precious?" Hot shot asked.

"She's perfect." Starscream said. "Let's name her Starlight." Starscream said.

"That's perfect." Hot shot said. "Hello Starlight." she said.

All the Autobots came in and were in awe of the little sparkling.

To be continued.


End file.
